Methods for producing multicolor filter elements are known in the art.
A typical method for forming a single layer multicolor filter element is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,098. In this patent, the color filter array is formed in a dye mordant layer. Dyes are imbibed from a solution into the mordant layer through window patterns that were formed using photoresist techniques. While this process results in filter elements having excellent properties, the problem is that the method involves repeated application, exposure and removal of photoresist. In general such methods employing photoresists require up to eight steps to form a single color array and up to twenty-three steps to form three different color arrays.